The Start of Something New!
by Deanaholic1
Summary: they though this vactaion would be wonderful this is center on how POny and Steve's friendship forms. the 2 greasers that have never liked each other must now rely on each other when they are stuck outside when a tornado hit! Dally and Johnny are alive!
1. Vaction!

1Hey guys! Okay so I know I have one story in the process..yes I've decided to discontinue 'what could've happened' I'm sorry but I can't think of anything. I might return to it if I think of something. Okay but onto this story. Well I've been doing a lot with Pony and I always mention that Steve and Pony are getting along better. Now you will find out why/ it might not make since because Dally and Johnny are alive but I need them in it. It has probably been done plenty of times but all well. Okay now to the story!

**The Start of Something New!**

Steve POV

I can't believe it! Me and Soda have 2 whole weeks off! The boss said we are real reliable and because we are he's giving us 2 weeks off. And even better is that he's paying us for them to! He gave us our checks today...it was like triple pay day! Soda is off the wall!

"Oh my god Stevie. Two whole freakin weeks!" I watch and laugh when he does a cartwheel which ends horribly. He somehow managed to get his foot stuck in a fence. It was damn funny.

Soda tried glaring at me but ended up laughing to. "Can ya help me Stevie?"

I shake my head, "I swear Soda you are nothing but a jinx."

"Am Not!"

"Are To!"

"Am Not!"

"ARE TO!

"AM NOT times infinity! Ha!"

I just shook my head and pulled his foot out of the fence but when he stands up I push him. "You so are !"

He tried looking offended but then grinned and jumped at. I dodged and took off for the Curtis house. Unbelievingly he tackled me in the front yard so I just wrestled with him for awhile. When we heard Darry's truck pull up we picked our heads up.

"I got's to go tell Darry!"

He jumped up before I could catch him so I got up and went up the porch steps. I wanted to lie down on the entire couch like I always do when me and Soda get home. But of course Pony has to sit curled up with a freakin book in one of the couch's corners. I could still fit on the couch but for some reason the kid got on my nerves. It was fun to pick on him...being honest I was pretty mean when Soda wasn't their.

"Move Kid!", I hissed.

The kid didn't even acknowledge me, this got me ticked. "I said move kid.", I threw near by football at him. Hit him right on the head. I laughed so hard.

"Ow! God Dammit Steve what did I do to you?"

I stopped laughing, "next time listen, I said move!"

He glared at me, "nope!"

I glared at him and went over to the couch. I pushed him off and he landed with a loud thump. I think his arm hit the table.

"OW!...god Steve go screw!"

I felt a little bad I hurt him but I didn't show it. "Next time listen and then I went have to move your scrawny ass!"

He hated when people called him small and I knew it. He gave a death glare. He probably would have chewed me out if it weren't for Soda yelling outside.

"_WOO HOOO!" _

I rolled my eyes when Pony got up rubbing his arm and walked over to the door and outside. I followed him anyway to see what Soda was hollering about.

"What are ya yelling for Soda?", asked Pony as he went down the steps. Soda pounced on him and tackled him to the ground. He started tickling him, the kid was laughing so hard I think he was crying. I mean come on that is so babyish.

"S-Stop S-Soda!"

Finally Soda stopped, and helped Pony up.

"So?" I asked Soda. He turned and grinned at me.

" Darry got 2 weeks off two...cept he got an all paid for vacation to some camp site in Kansas. And he's taking the whole gang!"

I smiled, I haven't been camping in forever. I whooped and soon me and Soda were in a wrestling match. When Darry called us in for dinner I noticed Pony was sitting on the porch smoking a cigarette and watching us. Soda got up and jumped up the steps. Pony just stayed there, starring at nothing. The kid always daydreamed..it was weird.

"Come on Pony." Soda said and he grabbed Pony's arm. The one I pushed him on a little earlier. He yelped a little. I glared at him and he saw me to. I hoped Soda didn't notice but he did. He loosened his grip on Pony's arm and saw a big bruise. I winced a little. I didn't mean to bruise the kid...hell I didn't mean to hurt him at all.

"What happened to your arm Pony?" I could tell Soda was worried and I cursed Ponyboy.

He looked at me and I glared. "I was horsing around. It's nothing Soda."

I nodded at him but still gave him a hard look.

"Okay Pone if your sure."

"I'm sure Soda."

Pony went inside and Soda and I followed. Soon the whole gang was there and was informed of our vacation. Everyone was excited.

Darry stood up, "okay guys. Go home and pack for 2 weeks. Come back here. You can camp here to night cause we'll be leaving at 6 tomorrow."

We all groaned but went out and got our stuff anyway. We all got back and went to sleep.

_Pony POV_

I was so excited about going on vacation. It was summer so I didn't have to worry about school. The only thing that was bad was that Steve was coming. Lately he's been a real jerk to me. I haven't even done anything to him. I haven't went with him or Soda in a long time. All well it was 6 in the morning and I am awfully tired. Id didn't sleep at all last night. I was to excited. I watched to sunrise. Johnny came out with me and we talked. I told him about Steve and what really happened to my arm. He said just to avoid him. I will but I know I can't forever. I sighed and closed my eyes. We were on our way to the cabin it was a good 4 hour drive. It was in Kiowa so it was pretty close to the border of Kansas. I closed my eyes and welcomed sleep,, even though it was hard with the noise the 6 guys were making in Darry's truck.

6 hours LATER

Well we still aren't there. There is so much traffic its unbelievable! Steve kept looking at me and I hated it. I wanted to yell, "what are you looking at?" so bad but I wouldn't. So I kept talking to Johnny. He was sitting on my left and Soda then Steve to my right. Up front was Darry driving then Two-Bit and then Dally. I was talking to Johnny for a long time I guess because next thing I knew we were there. It took a whole 7 and a half hours. I was pooped!

Darry got out and we all followed. We all got our bags.

"Okay there's 5 rooms two of them have 2 beds so Soda and Pony can share. Who else?" Darry looked around. Dally finally said him and Johnny would share. We weren't surprised really. We all knew Dally cared about Johnny most. So we went and put our stuff in our rooms. I was unpacking and putting stuff in draws neatly while Soda was...I don't know what he was doing.

Steve came in after a minute. "Hey Soda, want to go out exploring?"

Soda grinned, "sure buddy." he turned to me, "you want to come Pony?"

I glanced at Steve and saw he was glaring at me. Surprise surprise. "Nah I promised Johnny I would go with him."

To be honest I wanted to go right now. I wanted to spend time with Soda I haven't in awhile. Soda looked kinda sad. "You sure? We having done much together lately."

I nodded, "we can do something together tomorrow though right?", I asked hopefully. I saw Steve give me a dirty look. But Soda smiled and said absolutely. After they left I went to get Johnny.

We started walking, "hey Johnny?"

"Yeah Pony?"

I thought a minute, "have I done anything to Steve lately?"

He thought a moment, "no, you haven't done nothing, why is he still being an ass?"

"More so than usual. I just can't understand why. I mean then he pushes me and leaves a hell of a bruise. I've tried to stop tagging along. But Soda's get suspicious I think. I had to tell him that I promised I would go with you, when Steve came to our room earlier. I haven't spent much of anytime with Soda lately."

I sighed and I saw Johnny look at me sadly, "Gee Pony I don't know what to say. You could you know tell Soda."

I looked at him, "no, I can't do that to Soda, Steve's his best buddy. It'll hurt him something awful if I tell him bout Steve."

Johnny sighed, "I don't know then Pony, I just don't know."

_Soda POV_

I can't help but feel that something's bothering Pony. He used to always want to go with me and Steve but lately he hasn't. I also noticed he's been looking at Steve when I ask him to go. He looks like he wants to go...I know he does but he won't. Then that bruise yesterday on Pony's arm. I don't think it was from horsing around, but I don't know anymore.

"Hey Stevie?"

"Yup Soda?"

"Do you think some thing is bothering Pony?"

He rolled his eyes, but I don't think he knew I saw him.

"I don't know Soda, he's your brother." he sounded aggravated. I knew he didn't like Pony that much. I don't know why though. Pony is awesome, I mean he so nice and just fun to hang with. It weird how 2 of the most important people in my life don't like each other. I don't think they know that I know they don't like each other.

"HEY GUYS!" I turned around and saw Two-Bit running towards us.

"Hey Two-Bit!"

"Hey, Darry's starting a bonfire thing. I want to roast marshmallow and have smore's what do ya say?"

"Don't have to ask me twice. Last one there has to pull a prank on Dally!"

I was already halfway there when I yelled it. Two-Bit and Steve ran as fast as they could but Two-Bit ended up being last.

"Aww man. I didn't want to die while I was on vacation. I just wanted to be lazy."

"You already are Two-Bit." I turned around and Saw Pony grinning at us. I walked over and slung my arm around his shoulders.

"Come on little bro, lets go find the chocolate. I felt him shake his head and laugh but he came with me. I heard To-Bit planning his prank on Dally. It was to do with shaving cream, honey and feathers. I couldn't wait!

So how bad was it?...should I just delete it and pretend it didn't happen?..be honest!


	2. SHUT UP!

1Hey everyone..I'm back and ready to update!..I hope you like this..this chapter..and chapter 1 go by fast but next chapter and the following ones will slow down. Thanks for all the reviews!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**SHUT UP!**

Two-Bit crept into Dally and Johnny's room. He knew Dally was a deep sleeper but he didn't want to test it out for sure. He worked quickly to set up his plan. He only hoped he'd survive After Dally tried to kill him. Soon he was done and carefully walked out of the room. He went back in his room and locked the door.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO Morning OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Dally woke when the sun hit his face. He turned over and raised his hand to wipe the sleep in his eyes but when he did he got a face full of shaving cream.

"WHAT THE HELL?!!!" he grew angry and jumped out of bed. Determined to strangle who ever did this. If they were smart they'd lock their doors. But when he stood up he pulled on a string before he knew it he was covered in honey

"I'm going to KILL that ... he went on to curse every known swear. Finally he went to the door he grabbed the door and pulled up but of course that was when the feathers fell.

"THAT"S IT!"

By now Johnny had woken up from Dally screaming. "What's all the yelling for...WOAH!"

Dally looked at Johnny. He was pissed, beyond pissed.

"Johnny?"

"Umm..yeah Dal?"

"Come open this freaking door so I can go kill who ever did this."

"Okay. I'm com- AHH!"

Johnny fell flat on his ass in the mixture of honey, shaving cream and feathers.

He stood up, "that's just gross man."

"Johnny the door...NOW!"

"Oo, Yeah here Dal."

Johnny opened the door and Dally stormed out. He heard him open Steve's door, then Pony's and Soda's. he went to open two-Bit's but it was locked.

"TWO-BIT OPEN THIS FREAKING DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

"Promise you won't kill me?" Two-Bit asked with a smartass grin on his face.

"I PROMISE TO KILL YOU NICE AND SLOW TWO-BIT!"

"I think I'll just stay in here then."

Dally banged on the door before Darry told him to knock it off. Dal stormed off and soon the shower was running. Two-Bit sat in his room smiling.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Hey Soda?"

"Yeah Stevie?"

"You done playing with the kid yet? I'm sure Ponyboy has other things to do, right kid?"

Pony looked at Steve, who was promptly glaring at him. Him and Soda were playing a poker game, just the two of them. Steve was pissed. He wanted to go do something with Soda but Pony had asked Soda to play poker.

"Nope!"

Steve grumbled and wet into the Kitchen. A few minutes later Pony walked in to get something to drink. Steve pushed him aside and put his finger in his face.

"Stop messing around Ponyboy. Me and Soda got's better things to do than hang here and babysit."

Pony glared back at Steve, "it's his choice Steve. He's my brother I have the right to hang out with him to!"

Steve glared again, "trust me kid, you don't want to catch yourself in a big problem now do ya?"

"Why Randal, what are ya gonna do?"

Pony was getting on his last nerve. Before he could think he punched Pony in the face. Pony dropped his glass and it shattered to the ground. Soda ran in to see what happened. He saw Steve and Pony glaring at each other. Pony sporting a bloody nose and a quickly forming black eye.

"What's going on in here? Steve did you punch Pony?"

No one answered Steve and Pony continued to glare.

"Hello? What happened?"

"Nothing", Steve said and Pony echoed it.

"Yeah it really looks like something."

"I'm going for a walk." Pony said before grabbing a cloth, wiping his nose and left, slamming the door behind him. Soda turned towards his best friend.

"Steve did you punch my brother"

"Leave me alone Soda...I'm out of here. I'll be back later."

And with that Steve walked out the back door with a slam. Soda stood there, completely confused. Darry walked in, "what is with the slamming doors?"

"I don't know Darry...Steve and Pony went for a walk. I think they had a fight. I think Steve punched Pony. They didn't go with each other but they said they'd be back."

Darry nodded, "yeah, well when Steve comes back tell him to keep his hands off Pony or else he'll deal with me."

"Don't worry Darry. I wouldn't even let my best friend hurt Pony."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Pony walked through the woods aimlessly. He was so ANGRY at Steve. How could he punch him for wanting to spend time with Soda, like that was a crime. Steve Randal is one screwed up guy!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Steve stormed through the woods. Why did Pony have to be such a pest?. Couldn't he just leave him and Soda alone. Jeez, the kid was so annoying. Ponyboy Curtis is one screwed up kid.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It had been 3 hours since Steve and Pony left. The winds were really starting to pick up. The were even issuing a tornado watch. Soda was so scared. His best friend and his little brother were out there.

"Darry we need to go look for them again."

Soda pleaded with Darry, he saw the pain, fear and worry in Darry's eyes when he looked out at the woods.

"We..We can't Soda. I..I don't want to risk anybody else getting hurt."

Soda glared, "So its okay if Steve and Pony do?"

Soda went to the door and outside. Darry followed. Things were flying everywhere. You could barely stand up. Darry grabbed Soda's arm.

"Soda I want to find them just as much as you d. I want Pony back here in my arms were I know he's safe. We just can't..we just...SODA GET IN THE HOUSE NOW!"

Soda turned towards the area Darry was looking at with wide eyes. A huge tornado was coming..straight towards them. Soda started panicking. He went to run away..to find Steve and Pony. But Soda stopped him. Soda fought as tears of worry went down his face. Eventually Darry picked up a struggling Soda. He yelled to Two-Bit. Dally and Johnny. Telling them to get in the basement now!

Everyone did and Soda still struggled

"Let me go Darry..PONY STEVE!"

"Dally lock the door and everyone get over to the corner." Darry took Soda at arms length and shook him a little.

"SODA...STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"

Eventually Soda gave up and just cried. Darry held him and rocked him as the rest of the gang and them sat on the floor of the basement. Waiting for the tornado to pass..and praying that Pony and Steve were okay.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Steve noticed how the wind was picking up speed real fast. He could barely walk. He was a dock that used to be used for boats. But the lake was smaller now and a new dock was built leaving this one out in the sand near the lake. He walked/ran to it and got under it. He sat down and looked out. That was when he saw the tornado. His eyes went wide.

"Holy mother of Jesus!"

Steve scrambled to one of the poles of the dock and held on to it. The winds continued to pick up. He looked around and saw someone else. Running(very slowly b/c of wind) from the tornado. Steve though he knew the boy..he felt like he did but the boy was to far away to see his face he watched him run. He also watched as a branch that was being carried by the wind hit the boy in the head. He watched as the boy crumpled to the ground, no longer visible because of the grass. He made a mental note to check it out if the boy's body was still there after the tornado.

So as the tornado came closer Steve's hold on the pole tightened. When the tornado was near him he yelled every possible curse known to man. His yells were drowned out by the tornado. After a few seconds the winds calmed. The noise quieted and the sky's returned to a bright blue. Steve held onto the pole a few minutes longer before crawling out. He checked him self for injuries.

He had a cut on his arm which he covered with a piece of his shirt. His knee had been hit by something and was twice the size of its normal size. But other than that he only had a few minor cuts and bruises. He remembered to boy and went in the direction in which he saw him go down. He walked for 3 hours, which was very painful for his knee. He was about to give up when he saw a pile of branches, wood and other stuff. It was the pile that interested him. No it was the boot sticking out from the bottom.

The boot looked familiar..real familiar but he couldn't place it. So he went to work picking the stuff off the boy. It was slow with his leg not being 100 but when he got it all off he knew why the boot looked familiar. It was because he knew the boy..the boy was PonyBoy.

Steve dropped down near him, sure the kid got on his nerves but he didn't want him to die. The kid had a future, more than he could say about himself. He looked at the kid and it was then he realized that even though he was 14 he was still a kid. He decided that it wasn't that he didn't like POnyboy but more than he was jealous.

Pony had had 2 parents that loved him and 2 brothers. Steve had had no one but Soda. He was jealous of Pony's life. He realized how mean he was to the kid, and that he hadn't meant any of it.

"Hey Pony..Ponyboy!"

He asked gently but Pony didn't respond. He was unconscious. Steve looked a him and three things got him worrying.

1) the cut that was freely bleeding on his head.

2) the gross color and angle of his arm

3 the heat radiated from the boy.

Steve put pressure on Pony's head and got a small moan from Pony.

"Don't worry Ponyboy...we'll get out of here...I think."

sooooo...how was it..see Steve isn't as careless as we thought..lol..plz review!


	3. Huh?

1Hey everyone...so I know this update took awhile but I have mid-terms and have been studying sooo much it's unbelievable..I finally got a free chance so I hope you like this. I might not update till next weekend, but I hope you'll continue reading!

**Huh? **

" Kid, hey kid, come one. Wake up." Steve lightly tapped Pony's cheek. The bleeding in his head was still bleeding but it was only a slight trickle. Pony was still warm and it made Steve wonder if he would make it. His arm..well all he could do for that was splint it, which he already had done. Now they just needed to make it back to the cabin.

"Mmm."

"Come on Pony, wake up ya lazy ass."

He tapped Pony's cheek again. Pony groaned again but his eyes slowly opened. Even though Steve couldn't read Pony like Soda anyone could tell he was in pain. His eyes were glazed over, his skin ashen and his face contorted in pain.

"Bout time kid." Steve forced a small smile.

Pony looked at him with confusion. "St-Ste-Steve?"

His voice was barely over a whisper and Steve had to strain to hear it.

Steve grinned, "The one and only."

Pony attempted to role his eyes, but only squeezed them shut from pain. Steve noticed and his worry grew.

"Kid, hey you okay?"

"W-What ha-happen-ed?" Pony eyes were still squeezed shut, as if trying to block the pain out.

Steve looked shocked, "You don't remember?"

"Mm, no"

Steve shook his head, "A freaking tornado came out of no where. I thinks you was running from it cause I saw someone running. Then ya got hit in the head by a branch and went down like a ton of bricks."

Pony nodded, a small nod, "I remember now."

Steve nodded also, and looked around. He saw a the lake off in the distance. He also knew his way back to the cabin from the lake.

"Hey Pony?"

Pony slowly opened his eyes, "Ye-ah Ste-Steve?"

"Um, we got to get back to the cabin, see if everyone's alright and um...get ya patched up. Cause ya look like shit."

Pony grinned a little, "Thanks St-Steve."

"No Problem." Steve said with a smirk

Steve stood up and though his knee hurt, it did feel better. It was only badly bruised thought Steve. He looked down at Pony who had pushed himself on to his elbows. His face a mask of pain. Steve felt bad for him. He didn't deserve any of this. If anything he did.

Steve crouched down once again, "Let's get you sitting up first."

With the help from Steve Pony was sitting up. Pony's face was paler than before.

"Messed my arm up good didn't I?" he laughed a hollow laugh.

"Can say that again. So, ready to try standing?"

"No, but I don't think I'll ever be."

Steve gentle grabbed Pony's uninjured arm and slowly helped him up. He had to steady Pony when a bout of dizziness hit him.

"Ya okay?"

"Mm. Yeah, thanks."

"No problem. Lets go."

Steve put Pony's uninjured arm around his neck and earned a confused look from Pony.

"What, you can barely stand up. Do you really think you can walk?"

Pony didn't deny it and soon the to were off traveling to the lake, were Steve could guide them back to the cabin.

_Meanwhile..._

Dally, Two-Bit Johnny, Darry and Soda all began coughing as the dust filled their lungs.

After a few minutes of coughing Dally and Darry stood up.

"I think it's over." Dally said while looking around.

"Yeah, I think so to." Darry said.

From the floor two-Bit asked, "So how are we gonna get out?"

Two-Bit pointed to were they all had enter and they saw a large pile of debris covering the door way.

Dally scratched his head.

"I don't know, what do ya think Darry?"

Darry looked at them, "I think you and me are gonna start taking the debris off the door. I go first hand a piece to you, then you can give it Two-Bit, then Two-Bit to Soda and Soda to Johnny. We have to get out, we have to find..."

Soda jumped up, "Oh My God, Darry Steve and Pony are still out there, what if...what if?"

Soda didn't finish his sentence and tears sprung to his eyes. Darry shook him by the shoulders.

"Soda, listen to me, now is not the time to break down. We need to get out and find Pony and Steve. I'm sure they're fine."

Darry smiled, more trying to convince himself than Soda. Soda nodded and Darry went over to the door where Dally stood.

"Ready?"

"Hell ya. I want out!"

Darry rolled his eyes. And the long assembly line began, one piece at a time.

_Back in the woods... _

Pony was exhausted, he didn't know if it was from his injures or from lack of sleep. He was starting to get light headed. Not to mention the pain he was in. Everything hurt like hell.

They walked for almost 3 and half hours before they reached the lake shore. Once there Steve gently put Pony down against a rock. The kid looked awful. He was sweating, his head was still trickling blood and he looked tired. Steve was also in pain but not as bad as Pony. His knee bothered him with Pony's extra weight but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

"Hey Pony!" Steve had noticed Pony had closed his eyes, and its not good for people with head injures to sleep.

Pony's eyes opened slowly, still glazed over in pain.

"Hey kid, ya gotta stay awake. I'm gonna get us some water."

"Okay Steve."

Steve nodded and went to the lake. It was the cleanest water but I'd do. Now he had to find a cup like thing. He searched around and found a rock with and indentation. He took a few sips and filled it up and walked back to Pony. Amazed to see the kid still awake. But obviously with much difficultly.

Steve crouched down and handed Pony the water.

"Here drink this."

Pony slowly sipped the water and Steve sat down.

Steve sat starring at nothing when Pony spoke.

"So why'd ya do it?"

Steve looked at him with confusion.

"Why did ya help me. I thought ya hated me."

Steve sighed.

"I don't hate you kid. I guess...I guess I don't know. You got a future, a family that cares and well I don't. I have nothing. And I helped ya because, you're going some where kid. We all know it. You're gonna leave Tulsa unlike the rest of us greasers."

Pony sat there stunned, Steve just told him something he probably hasn't even told Soda. He just nodded.

"Well I guess I get jealous is all. Soda loves ya kid and I know if he ever had to choose he'd pick you over me. I just wish I had someone like that ya know?"

Pony nodded again, "Anyway, if you tell anyone I told ya that I'll personally kill you myself after we get out of here.

Pony grinned and Steve did to. Maybe we can start over thought Ponyboy.

So how was it?..more updates after mid-terms..thankx for all reviews


	4. getting worse

1Hi, I'm so glad that people actual like this story, I'm really happy :) sooo...I'm gonna update..not only this story but all of my stories I have started!

**Getting Worse**

It had been two days since the tornado had hit. Steve and Pony had made by drinking water from the lake and eating berries. However Pony was not doing well. His fever was shooting up high, and he was becoming delirious. Steve was getting worried. They had stopped and Pony had fallen asleep as soon as Steve had helped him sit down.

Steve sat on a rock, "what the hell am I supposed to do?"

He looked at Pony, his cheeks as red as a cherry and his white as a sheet. Steve knew they needed help. His knee was not painful anymore, just sore. He got up and put a hand on Pony's fore head, pulling it away, because of the heat. Pony only moaned. Steve wasn't a doctor but he knew that wasn't good.

"I, wonder if water will help." He shrugged and ripped a piece of his shirt off, dipped it in the cold lake water and gently put it on Pony's head, getting another moan from Pony.

"Sorry kid." Steve said, genuinely sorry, it was his fault they were even out here. He had been jealous and took it out on Pony. After about ten minutes he took the cloth off, Pony still felt extremely warm but he hoped that if he continued to do it, that it might help.

"Pony, Pony, come on kid wake up."

Steve shook Pony, Pony only moaned and curled himself into a ball.

Steve sighed, he knew that this would happened, he would have to carry Pony. He was surprised he had gotten this far however. He wet the cloth again and squeezed the water onto Pony's face.

He opened his eyes slightly, "whatyouwant?" His words all slurred together.

"I'm gonna have to carry your heavy ass, get on my back."

Steve helped Pony stand. Pony tiredly wrapped his arms around Steve's neck and Steve grabbed his legs. He was lighter to Steve than he had thought. Pony did not way much at all really. He could feel the heat from Pony however, his back, becoming warm from Pony's fever.

Pony rested his head on Steve's shoulder and closed his eyes, he was asleep before Steve knew it.

Steve had a lot of time to think, he realized, that he truly didn't dislike Pony, he admired him really. He liked him, and he knew things would be different after this. Steve would be a little more protective of Pony because he had proved to Steve that he could do a lot.

_Back in the house Cellar_

"Hey guys, I can get my hand out." Darry shouted, they had all been working hard to free themselves the past two days. They emergency supplies downstairs helped them survive. So they continued the work for another hour before taking a break. Soda was unusually quiet.

Darry went over by him and but his arm around him, "they'll be fine Soda, I know it."

Soda looked up at Darry, doubtful, "how Darry, how?"

Darry smiled, "Because Steve's to stubborn not to and Pony, he's our brother and I know he won't stop fighting."

Soda smiled weakly and nodded. After a few minutes the line was formed once again. Darry could get his whole arm out of the opening, they were working when the silence was broken.

"SODA, DARRY, DALLY, JOHNNY, TWO-BIT!"

Everyone looked at each other, knowing that it had been Steve who had yelled.

_Back with Steve and Pony_

"SODA, DARRY, DALLY JOHNNY, TWO-BIT!"

Steve yelled, when they had finally reached the house, all the saw was the remains of what once stood their. Fear coursed through Steve, Pony was unconscious and had no idea of what was going on.

Steve stood still, praying for an answer.

"STEVE!!!" many voices answered, calling his name. Positioning Pony better he walked around the debris to the location of the voices. He saw a hand coming from a hole in the debris. He recognized it as Darry. He walked over to a large grass patch, which was to the side of the house. He gently laid Pony down. Who looked lifeless. He did not move at all, at that frighten Steve a little, he felt for a pulse and found a very quick one, and also made sure Pony was breathing before he jogged off to Darry's hand. He grabbed Darry's hand.

They let go, and Steve peered through the hole, "you guys okay?"

He asked Darry, because he was the only one he could see.

"Yeah, Steve we're fine...Steve?"

"Yeah Darry?" Steve knew the question already and didn't want to tell them how bad off Pony was.

"D-Did you find Pony?" Darry asked softly.

Steve forced a smile, "Yeah, Darry I found him." Steve sent Darry a look telling him that he had found him, but he wasn't doing well. He didn't want to upset Soda right now. Darry nodded, understanding.

Darry turned.

"He Found Pony."

Soda jumped up, "oh, thank god, is he okay?"

"I don't know Soda, we need to get out first and see."

Soda nodded, a little suspicious. "Then lets get a move on."

So for another 2 hours the six guys worked on free them from the cellar. Steve left about four times, sending Darry a look telling him he was checking on Pony.

After another 2 hours, there was a big enough space in which Johnny could fit through. Once he was out, he helped Steve.

"Steve, where's Pony?" Johnny asked Steve.

Steve looked at him a little sad, "behind the rock, he's not good man." was the whispered reply.

"Johnny understood, and after another 45 minutes a hole in which Soda could fit through was made. He all but leapt out. He wrapped Steve in a hug, crying a little.

"Thank god you're okay Stevie."

Steve smiled, "I'm glad you okay to Soda."

Soda stopped smiling and looked around, "Steve, where's Pony?"

Steve looked at Johnny, "behind the rock over there, but Soda..."

Soda looked at Steve, "What Steve? What's wrong?"

"He's not to good man, not good at all."

That was all it took for Soda to make a run to the rock. He skidded to a halt behind it, and his breather caught in his throat. There laid the motionless Ponyboy, the fevered, sick and battered Ponyboy.

"Oh, Ponyboy." Soda, let a few tears roll down his face and he sank to his knees. He grabbed Pony's shoulder, wincing slightly at the heat radiating frm his little brother.

Soda wrapped him in a fierce hug, careful of the splinted arm he saw Pony had.

"Oh, Pony." was all he mumbled and he rocked back and forth and that was how Steve, Darry, Dally, Johnny and Two-Bit found the two brothers.

Ooo...so, review and I'll update again...:)


	5. where to?

Heyy, I'm so sorry for the delay in update, been so busy. I'm working on updates for all my stories, so I hope you enjoy them all!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Where Now?**

Two-Bit, Steve, Johnny, Dally and Darry all stood around Soda and Ponyboy. Each one shocked at the younger boy's appearance. Even Steve was shocked at how, what little color Pony had had was now gone.

"Holy Jesus." Muttered Dally, speaking the thought on everyone's mind.

Soda looked up at the gang, a look of fear, concern and worry all portrayed within his soulful eyes, before traveling back to his baby brother.

For a moment no one spoke, eventually Two-Bit broke them of their trance.

"Hey, we need to get the kid some help, we should get moving." Not, a hint of humor was found within his tone, and it sent everyone into action.

"He's right, let's get a move on." Darry said.

Darry looked around, searching for his truck. Johnny noticed it first, and pointed it out to everyone.

Darry saw the poor shape his truck was in, having no doors, windows and a large piece of pipe going through the engine. "Shit!"

Darry began to pace and the others watched, waiting for him to take charge.

"Okay, we need a different way out. We'll have to follow the path to the ranger's station. But let's get moving, now."

Each member of the gang nodded, each starting towards the path. Darry went to Soda and Pony. He reached down to grab Pony.

"Don't." Soda said his voice tense.

Darry looked confused, "What?"

"Don't, I got him. It practically my fault he's hurt." Soda turned guilt ridden eyes to Darry.

"What are you talking about Soda; this is not your fault."

"They were fighting over me, I heard them. I know Steve lost his temper, but they were fighting about me. It's my fault." Soda shook his head.

Darry placed a hand on Soda's shoulder, and waited until Soda looked at him.

"Soda, I don't care. This is no one's fault. It could have happened to anyone who stepped out of that house. You could not control it Soda. It's not your fault!"

Soda looked doubtful but eventually nodded. So Darry went to reach for Pony once more.

"No, Darry I need to do this. I just need to." Soda said softly

Darry nodded, and watched as Soda lifted Pony. Pony looked as if he had lost weight, and Soda must have noticed to because he seemed fine with the extra weight he was holding. After sharing knowing glances the Curtis brothers started after the gang, their sole focus on the youngest brother and the one in terrible danger.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

They had been walking for almost 4 and half hours now, and were resting for a few moments. Soda still had Pony within his grasp, never once letting him go. Steve went over to Soda while the others talked about what to do, and how far away they were.

Steve sat next to Soda, looking at the tree in the distant.

"How is he?" Steve asked, startling Soda, who was lost in thought as he rocked his baby brother, his unconscious and seriously sick brother.

"Not good, not good at all." Soda sighed. Worried and concerned were clearly written in his features.

"Hey, I'm sorry Soda. I shouldn't have punched him, or even started anything with the kid. I just lost my temper. I-I'm really sorry."

Soda looked at Steve, knowing that he meant every word.

"It's not your fault Steve, it's no one's fault but freaking Mother Nature's"

Steve nodded distantly, "ya know, when I first found the kid, I talked to him. There's a lot I don't know about him. I---I guess I should get to know him more. I-I'm shocked he walked as far he did. But I noticed that, he's still a kid, and that I've been a real ass lately."

"y-ye-yeah y-you h-ha-have be—been."

Both Steve and Soda looked to Pony; where to raspy voice had come from. His eyes were mere slits but he had a small grin on his flushed face.

Soda gripped Pony a little tighter, "Pony! Golly, I've been so scared. Are you okay?"

"I—I've be—en be-bett-better."

Steve chuckled softly, "hell kid, Frankenstein has seen better day than you."

Pony grinned a little, "a-as-ass."

Soda grinned a little.

"m't-ti-tired." Pony mumbled, his eyes closing once more.

Soda looked worried once more, "Pony?"

They were met by silence, and Soda and Steve shared to first concerned look over Pony together. They nodded, and Soda and Steve stood.

"Come on guys, we need to get a move on. The kid isn't doing good."

Everyone starred at Steve, the one that did not like Pony much, with confused faces.

Steve rolled his eyes, "yeah, it's me. Let's go."

So, I hope you liked this update review please!


	6. Getting out

1SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN UPDATES, I'M SO FAR BEHIND I NO, AND I APOLOGIZE. I HOPE U LIKE THIS UPDATE..:)

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Getting Back**

The gang had been walking for about another 3 and a half hours before they took another break. Sweat was now dripping from Pony's forehead, as his fever rose. The entire gang was worried.

"How much father Darry?" Soda looked up at his older brother, his concern for their youngest ever apparent on his face.

Darry sighed and looked at Pony, "From what I can remember about another hour's walk."

Soda's eyes dropped to Ponyboy once more.

"I don't think the kids got that long."

Everyone turned with stunned eyes to Steve who had just spoke. Soda's eyes began to water, but their was anger within his eyes.

"Don't Steve. Pony will be just fine. Stop being an ass."

Steve sighed and got up and walked to a nearby stream. He ripped a piece of his shirt and wet it. Everyone watched with confused eyes as he walked back to Soda and Pony. He placed the wet rag on Pony's head.

He stood up again, "Guy's he's getting worse, we all know that. He's been through a lot. I'm just saying we need to hurry is all."

Slowly everyone began to nod, Soda too. They all got up and began walking again, at a faster speed this time. Steve slowed down slightly and waited for Soda to cath up. 

"I didn't mean it the way I said it Soda."

Soda nodded, "I know Stevie, but you..you just don't use your words good I guess. I mean look at the way you're always talking to Pony."

Steve nodded too, "yeah, I actually thought it was fun to tease him, ya know?"

Soda starred at Steve as if he had grown 2 heads, "why Steve? Pony never did anything to ya."

Steve looked guiltily at Soda, "I know, like's I said, I didn't know what I was doing."

Soda nodded. After a few moments of silence Soda asked, "What's with the rag?"

Steve shrugged, "I don't know I did it once before. He wasn't as hot afterwards. Don't hurt to try."

Soda, smiled slightly, "thanks, Stevie."

Steve was about to answer when Darry shouted, "We're here, hurry up Soda."

Soda looked at Steve and they both began to quicken their step. Once they made it to the clearing where the ranger station was, Soda sighed in relief. He walked up to Darry, who was waiting by the Ranger who was on the phone with 911.

Once the Ranger was done he turned around. When she caught site of the youngest Curtis she gasped, "Glory be. This poor boy. Follow me, we'll keep him inside till the paramedic get here."

Soda followed her. She led them to cot, where Soda relinquished his hold on Pony for the first time in hours. However he didn't move far, but sat on the floor near the cot, tenderly brushing the bangs from Pony's head.

The Ranger came back with a bucket of cold water and placed a face cloth in it.

"Here's a cold compress, to help lower his fever. It'll work a little better than the rag."

Soda nodded, and began to wipe Pony's face with the cold cloth. The gang huddled around the injured and ill greaser.

They sat I silence, which was broken by the wail of the ambulance. Soon paramedics rushed in. They pushed everyone aside, and Soda felt lost.

Once they loaded Pony up, they turned to the gang.

"One of you can ride with him, the rest will have to get a ride."

Everyone nodded, and Soda looked pleadingly at Darry. Darry looked skeptical but when he saw Soda he caved and nodded.

"Thanks." was all Soda said as he rushed through the door. He jumped into the ambulance and sat near Pony's head. He took his hand and squeezed. They rode that way all the way to the hospital. Once there Pony was once again ripped from Soda's grasp.

He waited in the waiting room, filling out forms, and waiting for the gang. He had just passed in the paperwork when the gang came in. He sat down, as did the gang.

Johnny surprised everyone by speaking first, "He gonna be okay?"

Soda looked at Johnny, "doctors are with him now, but I know he will. He always is."

Everyone nodded, even Steve.

_In the ER_

Doctor Kras looked at the young 14 year old male with sympathy. He was very ill, and very injured. So she set to work. She got an iv in and pushed fluids.

"I want a temperature now." she said, as she unwrapped the rag from Pony's head. Inspecting the wound, she sighed in relief that it wouldn't need stitches. She assigned a nurse to dress the wound after cleaning it.

"105.6 Doctor."

The Doctor nodded, "okay I want ice, and fans in here now. We need to lower his temperature NOW The arm will have to wait."

Everyone set to work, a few left to retrieve the materials requested. Once they returned nurses began filling bags with ice and holding them to Pony body. 

After 5 minutes Dr. Kras said, "I want another temperature reading."

A nurse took a quick temperature, "105.1 Dr. It's going down."

"Okay, that's good, I want more ice, I need to talk to the guardians about surgery for his arm. But it won't happen till his temperature is down to at least 99."

Once she knew everyone got the message she left and went to the waiting room. She opened the door and looked out at the crowded room.

"Relatives of Ponyboy Curtis."

At once six guys stood up and walked quickly to her.

"You're all family?" she looked around at the variation of people.

"Yes, I'm Darrel Curtis and this is Soda we're his brothers. Everyone else are cousins and uncles."

Doctor Kras nodded, "okay well I need your approval for Ponyboy to receive surgery on his arm. After we lower his temperature that is. That is another matter I w ish to discus with you. As you know Pony's temperature was quite high when he was brought here. Now I'm not saying this is definite, but most patient coming in with a temperature of over 104 end up slipping into a coma."

The gang stood, eerily quiet. Tears sprang to Soda's eyes, as the realization of Pony's terrible state set in. Darry put a supportive arm on Soda's shoulder, then cleared his throat.

"Um, yes you have my permission Doctor. But, Pony what..what was his temperature and his um, risks for..."

The doctor nodded, "Pony came into our care with a temperature of 105.6 which is one of the highest I've seen in my work. He has about a 50 to 75 percent chance of slipping into a coma. And it may higher with the stress from the surgery. We're going to wait until his temperature is lowered to 99 before we perform the surgery. I'll send a nurse with the proper paperwork. I'll keep you informed of Pony's condition."

With that Dr. Kras walked away and back into the hectic room holding Pony.

The gang stayed quiet for a long time. Slowly they began to go back to their seats. There they began their long wait. The wait to find out Pony's health.

yeah, a long chapter, woohooo, lol please review.:)


	7. Healing

Hey everyone, so don't hate me because I know it's been a very long time since I last updated but I've been really busy with work and school. But I'm here to update so I hope you like it!

XOXOXOXOXO

_In the ER_

"Okay give me a temperature." commanded Dr. Kras. For her, there was something important about this case. It was probably how young the boy was but also how much family and love he was surrounded by. She didn't want the family to lose Ponyboy because she knew it was devastate them.

"102.3", replied a nurse

"Good, replace the bags of ice with fresh ice, his temp. still isn't where I want it."

The commotion of ER room 6 was never ending and it would stay that way for another hour.

"Temp. at 99.2 doctor." A nurse said.

Dr. Kras nodded, "Okay prep him for surgery. I'm going to inform the family."

_Waiting room_

Not one the guys were staying still. Two-bit was playing with his switchblade, inconspicuously of course. Dally was smoking a cancer stick, as was Johnny.

However, Soda, Darry and Steve were the most impatient of the bunch. Steve was pacing back and forth along the length of the waiting room. Soda was bouncing his leg and continually studying the clock. Darry's foot was keeping rhythm to a beat that no one could follow.

The door opened to reveal Dr. Kras walking towards them. As if on cue the guys all gathered around the woman.

"Ponyboy's fever is down to 99.2 and I have him being prepped for surgery. We will be taking him in about 10 minutes and it should be around a 2 hour surgery."

"Is he gonna be okay doc?" Steve asked.

The doctor sighed, "I can not give you a definite answer at the moment but I'm hopeful."

With that said Dr. Kras left and went to perform the surgery.

_Two and a half hours later_

"It's already been longer then two hours." Soda said; worry flowing freely in his voice.

Darry sighed, "He'll be okay Pepsi-cola. He's a Curtis."

The whole gang nodded once again. After another hour passed Dr. Kras came back, with a grave look on her face. Almost immediately Soda began to cry.

Darry was the first one to act. "Is he…will he be…" Darry was choking up and it was a tough site for the gang to see.

Dr. Kras sighed, "He's stable right now, but unfortunately he has slipped into a coma. Although it's a light coma, so I'm hopeful he should regain consciousness soon. His arm had extensive damage; we had to use screws and plates to align the arm. He should regain full use of his arm though."

"So he'll be okay?" Johnny asked shyly. He may be the quietest but Pony was his best buddy.

Dr. Kras sighed once more, "Pony seems to have contracted an infection as a result of his arm. We are giving him antibiotics but he doesn't seem to be responding. I wanted to seek permission to try a new antibiotic. It's only been tested a few times because it's fairly new, but I think it's your best option."

Darry nodded, "Do what you have to."

_2 days later_

The kid still hasn't woken up yet, but they say he's doing a lot better. He still looks like shit to me. This kid has me so worried though. Who would've guessed that I, Steve Randall would care so much about the kid?

It was just me at the moment with Ponyboy, because Darry dragged Soda to the cafeteria to eat. The rest of the gang tagged along, but I offered to stay with the kid.

"You know Pony, you should wake up soon, Everyone's real worried about you…including me."

I was met by silence which was what I expected. However a few minutes later I felt a small movement in the bed. I jumped up and smiled. Pony was looking around real confused but I didn't care he was awake!

"Glory kid, bout time you woke up."

Pony's eyes focused on me and he smiled a little.

"Thanks Steve." He croaked.

"For what?" I asked, clearly confused.

He moved a little, but he must not have realized his broken arm because he hissed with pain.

"Shit kid. Your arm is broken up real bad, be careful." I reprimanded.

Pony chuckled a little, "Thanks for the input. Thanks for helping me out back there I'd be dead if it weren't for you. And I never got to tell ya, you dig okay."

I smirked and stood, "I better get your brothers and doctor, Soda'll be glad your awake, everyone will be."

Pony looked thoughtful, "You too?" he asked innocently.

I decided to let my guard down, "Yea me too."

I left the room and retrieved Pony's doctor. I got the gang too, and soon everyone was in the room. After another week in the hospital Pony was released. We returned home a day before we needed to return to work.

Ponyboy had to keep the cast on his arm for about 2 months, and ever since the tornado both Ponyboy and Steve have gotten along real well. Steve began to hang out with Pony, even when Soda wasn't around. They became good buddies, and vowed never to travel to Kansas again.

END

Well I know it was a sudden ending but I have a new story plot forming. It will be a jump off of this story and it will showcase their relationship. It'll probably be a one-shot. Look for it soon; I'll begin writing it as soon as possible. I hope you liked it.


End file.
